


Glass Half Empty

by gayratthot



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratthot/pseuds/gayratthot
Summary: "Peter Nureyev. Rex Glass, Duke Rose, Monsieur Dauphin, Peter Ransom. Needless to say, that man was a lot. Especially for Juno Steel, but even the rest of the Aurinko family never expected him to do something like this."This is a short fic of my headconnon literally just of Buddy comforting Juno after Peter betrays them- oops
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Glass Half Empty

Peter Nureyev. Rex Glass, Duke Rose, Monsieur Dauphin, Peter Ransom. Needless to say, that man was a lot. Especially for Juno Steel, but even the rest of the Aurinko family never expected him to do something like this.  
Juno opened his eye for what felt like the first time, waking up in a pool of his own sweat and maybe even tears. He’d been like this ever since Nureyev disappeared. He had nightmares every so often but they were always about his mother or Ben or hell even Annie, but now they were always about Peter. Juno took a moment to let his eye adjust to the darkness, checking the time on a clock sat on a nearby table. It read 6:00am. Juno groaned and slowly sat up, reaching for the eyepatch laying on the table and tying it around his head. He walked over to the door, sliding it open, stepping out onto the cold concrete of the hallway and making his way to the kitchen. He always woke up around this time after a nightmare and was always alone, so you can imagine his surprise when he spotted Buddy sitting in the kitchen, sipping on a cold cup of coffee.   
“Good morning Juno.” Her voice sounded tired and weak, nothing like her usually confident self. Juno let out a sigh followed by a soft chuckle.  
“Don’t know if ‘good’ is the right word Captain.” She smiled at him before taking another sip from her mug. Juno was already over by the coffee machine pouring himself his own cup when Buddy spoke again.  
“Juno dear, what are you doing awake so early?” She said in a soft tone. Juno grabbed his now full mug and sat across from her, resting his arms on the table.   
“I could ask you the same thing. I've never seen you awake this early.” She chuckled and hesitated to respond, but Juno awaited patiently for her answer.  
“Nightmare. Haven’t had one in a while and I didn’t want to frighten Vespa so I came in here to rest.” She was much more honest than Juno had expected from her, so he decided to return the favour. He took a deep breath,  
“Yeah, same here.” Buddy took a long sip of her almost finished coffee.  
“Would you like to talk about it?” She suggested. Juno snorted unwillingly in response.  
“I don’t think there's much to talk about.” He tried his best to play it off as a joke, but he knew Buddy was smarter than that.  
“Oh but there's plenty to talk about. Many say that dreams reveal one's true intentions or fears or even desires. It’s very important to express how you feel, Juno.” Buddy was a wise woman but this was probably the dumbest thing Juno had ever heard her say.  
“Are you one of those people?” Juno laughed.   
“Maybe. But the more important question is, are you?” She smiled and took the final sip of her coffee and sat up, walking over to the sink and placing the mug in gently. Juno took the moment to think. Why is she asking me this? Why does she care? What is she- his thoughts were interrupted by Buddy leaning her body against the table, her hands gripping the corner. “Well?” She asked, looking over her shoulder at Juno. He hesitated for a moment, sweat dripping from his temple. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this so might as well give her what she wants.   
“I- I dreamt about Ransom.” He looked away from her gaze. “I haven’t had nightmares in awhile but ever since he-” Juno took a breath. “He just pops into my head every now and then and it’s always the same. He’s always…” Juno didn’t want to finish the sentence, knowing it would only make him regret this conversation even more. “Alright listen Buddy I appreciate what you’re trying to do but it’s just not my thing.” He forced a laugh and a smile when he looked back up at her, but she wasn’t smiling. She wasn’t happy or sad, she was listening. Listening intently to what Juno had to say. No one ever really paid him that kind of mind except for maybe Rita and Peter. His fake smile started to fade now and Buddy averted her gaze, looking up at the ceiling instead.   
“You know Juno, sometimes people do things that we can never understand. People we care about leave us, and the only thing we want to do is disappear and join them.” She stopped to look back at Juno. “Don’t disappear from us.” She smiled a sad looking smile, but behind it Juno could almost see traces of hope. “We’ll figure this out,” Buddy stood tall next to Juno, “Together.” She looked so independent, so tough and confident. Juno wished for a split second that he could be like her.   
A voice echoed out from down the hall. It was Vespa, and she was calling for Buddy. “Ah she's awoken.” Buddy snickered, breaking Juno out of his trance and he quickly laughed back. He stood up, his mug sitting quietly on the table, now empty. “Want to help with breakfast after i’m finished with her?” Buddy pointed down the hall in the direction of her room. Juno smiled,  
“Sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but it's fine-


End file.
